One type of microsurgical instrument commonly used in urological procedures, but also generally suitable for use in proctoscopic, bronchoscopic, and other similar procedures, is commonly referred to as a "flexible instrument" and consists of a small-diameter elongated sheath through which an operating rod extends. At the distal end of the instrument are a pair of jaws or elements which may be used for cutting or grasping and which are operatively connected to the rod. The opposite end of the sheath terminates in a tubular housing from which a plunger stem projects, the stem being connected to the rod for operation of the jaws as the stem is moved axially with respect to the housing. Such movement is accomplished by means of an operating handle assembly designed to be attached to the instrument's proximal end.
While a number of manufacturers market flexible instruments having a variety of different cutting or grasping mechanisms, and the handle assemblies for use with such instruments, a notable shortcoming of such constructions lies in the fact that assembly and disassembly of the parts (i.e., instrument and handle units) are usually difficult and time consuming. In some cases the handle assemblies themselves must first be disassembled before flexible instruments may be attached thereto. Depending upon the particular examination or operation involved, a urologist may select any of a variety of different instrument units for coupling to a universal handle unit but, if such coupling requires partial disassembly or special adjustment or manipulation of the handle unit, precious time may be lost. In that regard, it has been observed that the risks of infection in urological procedures are related to the time involved in performing such procedures, the general objective being to complete examination, resection, and other such procedures within a maximum time interval of 70 minutes. Delays encountered because of time devoted to assembling or disassembling instrument and handle units, or because of difficulties in securing replacement units should any parts be dropped during such assembling or disassembling procedures (procedures normally performed by the urologist while in a standing position), may therefore have serious consequences in increasing a patient's risk of infection.
Patent references further illustrative of the art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,790,437, 2,113,246, and 3,895,636.